The Dance Club
by booeygirl89
Summary: Clark seeks out a shaken and angry Diana in London in order to discuss the events of Justice League issues #11 and 12. What he finds may surprise him.


Hey guys. I've been a lurker in the Superman/Wonder Woman community for a couple of years now. I thought it was high time I finally contributed something to our favorite fandom. It is my first piece of published fanfiction so please treat it with kid gloves, but I would love any suggestions, love, or criticism you have to offer. The story takes place after the events in Justice League issue #11 and #12. With the events of those issues in mind I also wanted to explore the club that we found Diana in during one issue of her series. I got the sense it was an escape for her.

* * *

He walked up to the club. Music and light poured from the establishment and even without his enhanced senses he knew she was here. Bruce had told him she was want to lose herself in the London club scene when she was upset. Trying to find that connection with humanity that she so endlessly sought. Kal bypassed the line entirely; flashing the black keycard Bruce had given him to the bouncer and was admitted entrance immediately.

He sought her out as soon as he descended into the main room. It was not difficult to locate her. Men and women both flocked to her and she gave off radiance like the sun gives off light. He began to weave his way through the crowds to the back off the room where the bar was located.

She felt him as soon as he entered the room, a presence and heat at her back that extended from the entrance of the room all the way to where she stood at the bar lost in the music waiting for her drink. She didn't want this, not tonight. Tonight she had come to lose herself in the sweaty crowd and pounding music not to analyze things to death. Diana took her drink smiling at the bar tender and wove into the crowd. She was stopped short by a pale hand on her arm. "Would you like me to get rid of him for you sister?" asked a cold and calculating voice.

Diana looked at Strife and then back in the direction Kal was coming from. "No" she finally said as she pulled her arm from Strife's grip replacing it with her drink. "I'll find out what he wants myself." She left Strife amongst the crowded tables as she wove deeper into the crowd. Diana had no doubt that Kal would find her, he would always find her, and not just because of his heightened senses.

An opening formed in the throng, but she pretended not to notice it as she became one with the music, weaving her body into the crowd, moving her arms sinuously, with her head thrown back. Soon familiar strong arms wove their way around her waist and a body inserted itself behind her, her back pressed tightly to a well-defined chest. They danced his hands on her lower stomach and upper thighs, her hands in her hair first and then his. Clark trailed his lips up her neck from her shoulder to her ear. He brushed a tendril of hair behind her hair and whispered in her ear, "Come home with me." Diana turned in his arms, his hands falling to cup her hips. Azure eyes met Cerulean as she debated internally with herself.

"Not tonight Kal", finally fell from her lips and she turned in his arms again grinding herself onto him in time to the music until she heard a soft groan. His hands found her arms and sought space between them, but she wouldn't grant it, fighting him for every millimeter of contact. Tiring of her game and the feelings that had been bubbling inside of him for months he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd to the edge of the dance floor and finally some privacy. But it wasn't Kal who made the first move when they arrived at the edge of the crowd. Diana searched his eyes and when he opened his mouth to speak her hands latched onto the lapels of his shirt pulling him toward her and she pushed her mouth into his.

For Clark it was like coming home. Her skin was soft even as her kiss was brutal. She was playing for keeps and a weaker man would have bruised under her onslaught. He opened his mouth to her feeling her sweep his entire mouth, staking her claim. He chased her tongue back into her mouth dueling for control of the kiss until he needed to breathe. He fisted his hand in the back of her hair and pulled her head back to look into her eyes. She growled and the azure color of her eyes sparked dangerously as she narrowed her gaze at him, annoyed by the interruption. Clark sighed and leaned his head forward, resting their sweaty foreheads together. Breathing heavily he became entranced with her mouth. The color of her swollen lips and the way they parted on her breathes. He relaxed his grip on her head and looked into her eyes again. The fight in her eyes was leeching away leaving only frustration and sorrow in its place. She made to leave, turning back towards the dance floor and the moving crowd, but he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

Diana turned back to look at him. The only man on the planet strong enough to make her stay where she did not want to, to do what she did not want, to give what she was not willing to give. But his eyes told her a different tale than what her sisters had warned her about. The look in his eyes was the same as the one she saw in the mirror. The same look that she had come here tonight in order to drown in alcohol, music, and the crowds at the dance club. She sighed as his grip on her wrist loosened until finally he held onto her hand just by the fingertips. "Diana" he entreated her, her name a plea and psalm at the same time. "Stay and dance with me" he said as he lightly drew her towards him again. "Just dance, nothing else." He had been staring at her elegant fingers as he spoke, but when he finished asking her to stay he looked up into her eyes again and finally worked up the courage to say what he had come to say. "Diana I know what you saw in that cave", Diana made to jerk her fingers from his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. Instead he continued, punishing her with his words. "I saw it too. People we loved, lost, and failed, twisted and used against us. Don't let him win Diana" he entreated her.

Diana stared into Clark's eyes, but there was no malice or ill will to be found there, only a shared knowing of the isolation and pain that she had been feeling. Finally she spoke barely mouthing the words, "I'm so tired of being alone". But he heard her and understood. "You're not alone Diana, not ever" Kal chided her tenderly. "I'm always around." She looked up at his shy half smile, seeing him perhaps for the first time. He pulled at her hand, backing towards the dance floor, "dance with me" he mouthed.

A slow smile graced her lips as she followed him back into the crowd. He placed his hands lightly on her hips as if she was precious and made of glass. They swayed back and forth to the pounding music. As the beat quickened she stood on her toes until she could look him directly in the eyes. Diana swept an unruly piece of his hair out of her way and pulled his head down to her. His hand finding the small of her back and branding her with his heat. "Thank you for understanding" she breathed onto his lips before caressing the hair at the back of his neck one last time before releasing him.

Clark pulled her into him until her head was resting against his chest. "Anytime Diana, anytime", whispered Clark as he dropped a chaste kiss on her hair.

From somewhere across the room Strife raised her glass to the ceiling and nodded her head at the couple before waltzing unobtrusively through the crowd singing along to the music, "Excuse me, excuse me, and I might drink a little more than I should tonight…and I might take you home with me, if I could tonight…and, baby, I'ma make you feel so good, tonight, cause we might not get tomorrow…"


End file.
